


Change The Fates' Design - Save What Has Been Lost

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, THE FIRST PART IS PRETTY SHORT IK, THIS WILL BE CONTINUED, WRITTEN ON IPHONE NOTES LMAO, basically the same but with James and Lily living and Regulus, well except Voldemort technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: What if Regulus knew about Peter's betrayal and as a last act before his mission to find the locket he warned his brother. What if James and Lily Potter lived to raise 'the boy who lived'? And Sirius got the chance to save his brother..





	Change The Fates' Design - Save What Has Been Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Rapunzel's healing incantation.  
> So basically I hate orphaning Harry and I love & adore Regulus Black. This was written on no sleep in over 30 hours and me being an emotional wreck. Hope you enjoy! Will be continued!!!!

"Padfoot, mate wake up." Sirius reached out blindly to smack the source of the voice. It was far too early for whatever James needed. Lily could handle him. He draped an arm around his eyes only to jerk in surprise when a sudden weight landed on him. Small fingers grabbed at his cheeks, giggling wildly. 

His lips tugged upward despite his exhaustion and he cracked an eye open to look at the small child currently sitting on his chest. 

"Paddy!" Harry squealed, just barely managing the words. To Lily and James' utter dismay, that had been the first word Harry had spoken. Since then whenever the nickname was used, his heart melted. Harry had him, all of them, wrapped around his small chubby finger.

Sirius grabbed the baby's hand gently and raised it to his mouth, pretending to eat it. Harry shrieked in delight, a big smile on his cute face. 

"Now that you're awake." James quirked an eyebrow, jerking his head toward the owl in the window. Sirius frowned at the creature, it was somewhat familiar but he couldn't place it. 

"It's for you. I was going to open it," James was cut off suddenly by a streak of red hair walking toward the trio. Harry babbled when he saw his mother, stubby arms reaching for her.

"I told him it was not for him, and not to open it. So of course his instinct is to wake you up and force you to share it." She rolled her eyes, swooping in and taking the baby from his grasp. 

Harry cooed at his mother, gripping her hair with one hand while the other game up to his mouth. He sucked his thumb soundly, tucking his head in her neck. Her smile quickly transformed into a scowl as James made an impatient noise.

"I swear sometimes it's like I've got two children." She sighs, dropping onto the couch with her boy. Sirius pushed himself up, striding to the dark owl. It looked at him in what seemed like annoyance, allowing the letter to leave his mouth. He nipped at Sirius' fingers rather violently before ducking out and flying away. 

"Friendly." He muttered, opening the letter with a heavy heart. He knew already from the way his name was written on the front. 

"It's from Regulus." He choked out, forcing his voice to keep steady. James quickly went from curiosity to worry and stepped closer to his wife and child. Lily rolled her eyes. 

"It's from your little brother not Voldemort." The men in the room cringed at the use of his name. Lily had expressed more than once she held no fear for a name. 

Sirius swallowed and gave a short nod. She was right, as always, he may be on the opposite side of the war but somewhere beyond the betrayal and fake hate he cared for him. He cleared his throat and began to read the letter.

_"Sirius,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you'd expect to be writing. I don't blame you, I'm curious as to whether you're even reading. However I have something important to do, something I don't believe I will make it out of. But I never wanted this life, it was not my choice and I do not wish to live as a servant to someone like him._

_As my final words, I must warn you of a traitor in your midst. I hope you can put aside our differences and truly listen. Peter Pettigrew has turned against you, he is reporting to Lord Voldemort and I fear the lives of your friends and you are in danger because of it. I have included photos of their interactions for any further proof. I beg you, be safe and get away from him._

_This will be our last time speaking to each other. I wish we had time, time I could explain things to you. That we could perhaps learn to forgive each other and grow. But this is not the case._

_Take care of yourself, brother. Try to think kindly of me, when we were close. Before you left. From what I understand, his attack will take place sometime in the next few days. This should be arriving on Halloween, get safe._

_Goodbye Sirius._

_R.A.B"_

It was silent as Sirius flipped through said photos, blurry but it was undeniable. Peter looked like a coward, on his knees before Voldemort, a look of terror but relief on his face. As the photos progressed, the smile grew on Voldemort's face and he affectionately pat the rat's head. 

He quietly passed the pictures to the couple who had come to stand beside him. Harry whined in his mother's arms as if feeling the tension in the room. She swayed, rocking him as she glanced worriedly at her husband.

James stared at the evidence, face growing hard. 

"I will go and see Dumbledore, we'll get you two an escort to move to another safe house. Pack what you need, I trust Regulus in this. He's coming within days."

Lily was moving instantly, making her way to the baby's bedroom to start packing his things first. 

"James, you need to hurry. And don't forget your damn wand this time. I'll be back within the hour, protect yourselves." 

And with that he was gone, leaving a terrified family behind. He pushed concern for Regulus out of his mind for now, focusing on his friend's safety.

-

Sirius' heart dropped as he came upon the wreckage that was the Potter's home. He could hear Harry wailing from his crib but let Remus run toward the baby. He stumbled to James' figure, the other order members keeping an eye out. He nearly cried in relief when James coughed, eyes just barely opening. 

"Lily. Where is she? Harry, check on Harry." He managed, head dropping back as he passed out once more. Sirius whipped his head back to Dumbledore who had just stood there, shock written in his eyes. 

"James needs to be taken to the hospital!" He shouted, waiting for unnamed men to come do so. He looked around the wreckage, stopping short when he saw Severus holding a limp Lily. He had tears pooling in usually emotionless eyes.

"Is she alive?" He called to the dark haired man, voice shaking. It was perhaps the first time he spoke to Snap with no malice. Snap slowly dropped his ear to her mouth, relief flooding his features. 

"Barely!"

-

It was merely four days later, the small and battered family in their new home. Wands never left their side, flinching at the smallest noise. Neither Sirius or Remus had left them alone. 

They sat quietly, watching the small boy play with some regular blocks. The scar was still fresh on his forehead but now he paid it no time, seeming happy with his toys.

It was a snapping noise that had all wands raised toward the sound, Lily practically throwing herself in front of Harry. Not unlike that night. Sirius was shocked to see Kreacher standing there, his usual hate filled face now lined with an unexpected fear. 

"Master Regulus is dying. I can not do anything more. The traitor must help." He spat, small body in a defensive stance should he need to escape. 

"Take me to him." Before anyone could protest the house elf and eldest Black son were gone once again. Harry simply burst into tears at the loss of Sirius, parents rushing to comfort their son. 

"It's okay darling, uncle Padfoot will be back so soon." She strokes his soft hair, avoiding looking at the scar. She only hoped she was right.


End file.
